ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alone Together (Charles 10)
Plot Stitch is sitting in the Great Hall of Fire-bird Academy, playing the guitar. However, he and the stool he is sitting on are in a different lighting than the rest of the hall. He looks up and notices the viewer. (Stitch) You see Charles Polarson, there? Oh, wait. You can’t. The background zooms in, and we see Charles Polarson joking around with a Galvanic Mechamorph, an Orishan, two humans, and a human girl with some traits of the Orthomyx. Stitch gets out a red pen and circles him and the girl. (Stitch) That girl was not here before. And here’s what she’s doing here. Rewind! The picture moves down and becomes a blur, then stopping at a scene of Charles Polarson with the Mechamorph holding a Null Void Projector, the Orishan spewing water, and the humans using energy manipulation while wearing Plumber suits, all fighting a Cerebrocrustacean with a pile of Poke Balls. Stitch plays a short Spanish tune on his guitar. THEME SONG! (Charles Polarson) All right, alleged genius, let’s see how well you do against someone whose strength is not purely mental! Four Arms! Charles is seen in the Polytrix area, and his skin starts to bulge with grey muscles, and as his skin turns grey, he grows extra arms. His jacket rips, and a gold strap comes around to snap onto a yellow jewel- but then the jewel is hit by a laser beam. It morphs into the Polytrix, the straps retract, a red line comes along his chest, which splits into two colors, he gets two boots, his four arms disperse into gas, and merge together, forming two arms instead of four. His head bursts into flames, and his eye appears. He has become CrusAlien! (Cerebrocrustacean) Next time, Malamar, aim for the head. (CrusAlien) Dost thou mean to fight me with a Pokémon? Well, the Defending Pokémon is now Poisoned! CrusAlien points his red hand, and a green mist comes out. When it strikes the Malamar, Malamar is poisoned. (Cerebrocrustacean) Malamar, return! Go Froakie! A Froakie appears and throws the sticky substance he produces that is known as “Frubbles” at CrusAlien. Instead, it hits the Polytrix. The Polytrix sends a jolt of electricity through him, causing his hands to disperse into his normal ars, his clothes to become normal, and his head stops burning, changing hi into his ordinary human form. The Polytrix is still jolting when the girl seen at the table walks up and shoots the Cerebrocrustacean’s weapon. It explodes, and tons of portals to the Null Void open up. (Girl) Well, I don’t think that was quite right. (Charles Polarson) You can say that again. While they both find something to grab onto, the others are not as lucky. However, each one grabs Pokémon on their way out. Then the portals disappear, and everything goes dark. Two Cerebrocrustacean eyes open in the corner, and a voice is heard. (Voice) Oh, how sweet. But what difference does it make? You two aren’t going to survive! The two look down, and notice they are holding hands. (Both) Ummm………………… (Girl) I’m Jackie. (Charles) We are in a void, and are not going to survive. Why are you introducing yourself? (Jackie) I don’t think we’re in a void anymore. Look! They are seen to be at the bottom of a stairwell in a temple. The Cerebrocrustacean is running up the stairs. The scene stops, and Stitch appears again. He plays an instrumental on his guitar, and the scene changes. (Stitch) A few minutes later is when an important part happens – Charles realizes he has no control over what alien he uses. The scene starts, and Stitch disappears. Charles Polarson and Jackie are in a large room with pillars and – surprise – a Null Void projector that the alien left behind. Intending to use Stinkfly to fly them across a large gap, Charles Polarson presses the Polytrix. He instead turns into the strangest new alien form – a Pokémon, Sableye! (Sableye) Well, I’ll just have to improvise. He runs over to the Null Void projector and points it. They run through the portal, run a few feet during which Sableye digs up two emeralds, and open another portal, finding themselves in the other side. They run up another flight of stairs, and see the Cerebrocrustacean working on some computers. They appear to have something to do with nuclear missiles. (Cerebrocrustacean) With these, I can start a world war on 70 different planets, rendering them unable to fight against ME! Mwahahahahahaha! Wait, how did you get here? (Sableye) Here, Jackie. Have this emerald. I’ll do the talking. (Jackie) And do what? (Sableye) Eat it. They clear your head. Then use me like your Pokémon. (Jackie) I don’t eat crystalline structures of minerals, sorry. (Sableye) Then I’m a talking Pokémon. (Jackie) OK, use Fury Swipes! Sableye does so. Then the Cerebrocrustacean pulls out Malamar. (Cerebrocrustacean) Use Psychic! The attack is ineffective, but knocks the projector out of his hand, reminding him. Sableye gets an idea, and with each move, he opens a portal through which one of his friends . (Sableye) You don’t know how things work! (in comes Mechamorph) If missiles come directly through the temples, they all will know it was you! (in comes Human 1) (Cerebrocrustacean) You fool! Your words can’t save you! (Sableye) Fool? I pointed out a flaw in your plan that you deny exsists! (In comes Human 2) I am experiencing emotions you don’t understand – friendship, love, loyalty – (in comes Orishan) and I’ve managed to hatch a plan to defeat you without you noticing, so if I’m a fool, you need to go back to kindergarten right now, because I’m obviously much smarter than you! (Mechamorph) I’ll use the teleport pad at the bottom to get me and Molluscus to warn the other planets that if nuclear missiles were launched it was done remotely! You primates stay and try to stop the villain! He and the Orishan rush down the steps. The two humans attack the Cerebrocrustacean, Jackie tries to hack the computer, and Charles Polarson watches. The Cerebrocrustacean is infuriated, and pulls out a weapon. He fires it at Charles, who jumps out the window. On his way down, he presses the Polytrix. (Charles) Please just give me something that can fly…… He sprouts a beak, his legs dissipate into smoke, and ravens surround him, morphing into feathers. He has become Nevermore! (Nevermore) Nevermore! He sees an explosion from the tower, leading him to infer that the machine has been destroyed. He also sees the humans, including Jackie, run down the steps with smiles on their faces and the villain in chains, and meet up with the other members of the team, supporting that inference. Once they are home, the villain is caged. (Plumbers) You are under arrest. (Cerebrocrustacean) No! Will the universe ever respect my genius? (Nevermore) Nevermore. (Cerebrocrustacean) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! The scene stops moving, and Stitch appears on his stool. (Stitch) Now that episode goes to show a lot of things. It shows that on a team, the whole is greater than the sum of its parts, and also what a hole negative thinking (represented by Nevermore) can get you into (There’s a whole line of O’s in the script for the villain’s ‘No’), and how love, or even just friendship, can prevail over evil. Goodbye! Noteworthy Events Major Events *CrusAlien makes his debut. *Nevermore makes his debut. *Sableye makes his first debut. *An unknown Cerebrocrustacean would-be conquerer makes his debut, and attempts to conquer his star system. Minor Events *Pokemon are revealed to exist in the Charles 10 universe as real life-forms. Characters *Charles Polarson *Jackie Amalgam *Unnamed Galvanic Mechamorph *unnamed humans *unnamed Orishan Villains *unnamed Cerebrocrustacean Aliens Used *CrusAlien (official debut) *Sableye (debut) *Nevermore (debut) Allusions Nevermore is an allusion to "'The Raven." Sableye and the Pokemon are allusions to Pokemon. ''The "If I'm a fool..." speech by Sableye is based off of a similar speech in the book ''Mysterious Benedict Society. Trivia Category:Episodes